


Listening to the rain

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the big breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening to the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place, quite obviously, in the past, and quite possibly only in my head canon. @_@ The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 24, 2007.

It started, for the most part, the way an average day ought to – with the laughing sun and him fighting off the inexplicable urge to rip up the next thing or person that seemed vaguely interesting to him. Stein wisely decided that a smoke was in order, as packing in too much nicotine in his blood system often fogged up his mind just enough to keep his less socially acceptable instincts at bay. The silver-haired young man decided that it would be in his best interests to perform such overdosing in a secluded place, and promptly hiked out of his laboratory and up to the rooftop of his house, where he could sit just at the edge where the wind was nicest and smoke away.

  
He must have been working his way through his second pack when Spirit appeared out of nowhere, coming around and wordlessly plopping down behind him, using his back as some sort of makeshift chair – it was certainly not the first time they had sat in that fashion, but that did not change the fact that Stein hardly cared for the interruption.

  
“So you’re bored enough to come around, are you?”

  
“She and I talked last night.”

  
Given the fact that people had the propensity to drop lines like that at the most inappropriate times, Stein could only wonder why everyone was so caught up with the fact that he liked to cut things open. His quirk, at least, was not mentally disturbing and emotionally upsetting. The Technician took another drag of his cigarette rather than reply. Talking was useless; Spirit was going to go on whether he liked it or not, and, true enough, the redhead was speaking almost immediately after Stein entertained that thought.

  
“She… really wants to leave me.”

  
“I think any woman who has gone through what she has at your hands would want to.”

  
Cold and harsh, but it was the truth and that was exactly how Stein liked to deliver it. Three drags afterward, and he thought he felt the back against his own quiver, shaking in that quiet, sad sort of way that made people like him distinctly uncomfortable.

  
Stein put out his cigarette and thumbed out another one. In the meantime, Spirit snuffled, wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve, and said nothing at all.  



End file.
